


Скиталец

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Feels, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Far Future, Feels, Future, Future Fic, Gay Male Character, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Philosophy, Psychology, Science, Science Fiction, Technology, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: В далеком будущем, Земля, превратившись в тесную грязную планету, вынудила ученых отправляться на поиски новых планет. Вскоре они нашли одну подходящую и основали на ней колонию, в которую мечтали попасть многие, но могли лишь избранные.





	Скиталец

3012 год. Земля, больше не в силах уместить человечество со всеми его нуждами, заставила ученых отправляться на поиски новых планет. Через пару лет упорных поисков и долгих полетов, астронавты нашли одну подходящую планету, и основали на ней колонию. И, когда прошло еще 50 лет, и колония превратилась в отдельный мир, с городами, улицами, транспортом, работой, туда стали переезжать и простые люди.

В центральном корпусе небольшой станции был праздник. Яркими полосами бежали по стенам отблески от цветных лампочек, которых тысячи горели в зале, отражаясь от металлических стен, зеркал и разноцветных камушков. Все смеялись и веселились. Только один единственный человек нарушал всю эту роскошную какофонию. Это был Северьян Трощинский.

Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, ссутулившись и не двигаясь; длинная темная челка почти закрывала его глаза, и из-под нее он холодно взирал на окружающих. Его отец был одним из первых отправившихся на поиски нового дома для землян и был известным и прославленным ученым. Этот человек, герой и великий космический путешественник, был строгим, отважным и во всем старался быть справедливым и правильным. 

Отец Трощинских всегда хотел, что бы его дети, Северьян и Феодора, выросли такими же, как он, и никогда не спрашивал их самих, как они думают и чего хотят, все решая за них. Он считал, что в жизни надо делать то, что должно, а не то, что хочется, и отправил детей обучаться в научный институт, а затем на подготовку для космических рабочих, что бы Северьян и Феодора стали как и он сам, учеными, изучающим космос.

Но, однажды, отец Трощинских не вернулся из экспедиции, и Феодора с Северьяном остались предоставлены сами себе. Феодора, пылкая и веселая, решила, что пойдет по стопам отца, и обязательно не только будет изучать космос, но и спасет Землю, вернет ей прежний, счастливый облик. Северьян же, во все это, напротив, не верил. Он, как и сестра, был полон идей и невероятных проектов, но почему-то ее все любили, а над ним только смеялись, и больше всех — отец. Это неверие окружающих в него, а затем и неверие самого в себя, лишили Северьяна всякой целеустремленности.

Северьян так и не окончил институт, был отчислен, и устроился работать в старую городскую библиотеку, которыми в это время на Земле почти уже никто и не пользовался, и в которых чаще продавали всякие ненужные вещи и устраивали антикварные лавки. Он остался на Земле. На такой Земле, которую знал — погрязшей в отходах материальных и душевных, испорченной, серой, полной преступности и беззакония; с осознанием, что вряд ли он сможет хоть что-то изменить, несмотря на все свои некогда светлые мечты о будущем.

У него не было достаточно опыта, сил, терпения и воли, а главное — денег, что бы отправится в земную колонию на далекой планете, и он просто работал рядовым библиотекарем и продавцом, каких еще во множестве оставалось на Земле, и какие безвестно и бессмысленно растрачивали свои годы и пропивали крохотный заработок.

Северьян уже несколько месяцев не получал писем из космоса от сестры по лазерной почте, и начал беспокоится. Лазерная почта представляла собой лазерные лучи с закодированной информацией, посылаемые по нужным координатам в самые разные уголки Вселенной с космической станции около Сатурна; станция обрабатывала все сигналы, приходящие в Солнечную Систему и выходящие из нее, а затем перенаправляла куда следует. Возможно, думал Северьян, на Сатурне какие-нибудь временные неполадки и письма задерживают.

Жизнь Северьяна была скучна и однообразна. Он не изучал чего-то нового и интересного, лишь каждый день приходил на свою обычную работу, делал что положено, и уходил. Единственной его радостью в эти годы были письма Феодоры, наполненные энтузиазмом и вдохновением от новых приключений. У него не было друзей — все считали его сухим и скучным занудой. Постепенно, Северьян и сам поверил, что он ничтожество, которому далеко не только до сестры, но и до большинства окружающих его землян, и даже картинки воображения и снов в его голове стали черно-белыми.

Прошло два года. Северьян так ничего и не слышал о сестре, жизнь его шла своим чередом, среди людей, болтавших о глупостях, казавшихся не достойными его внимания, дружащих, влюбляющихся, создающих семьи, умирающих, проигрывающих и побеждающих, но для Северьяна все это проходило стороной. Его засасывало в болото рутины и однообразия. 

Он боялся однажды вот так просто умереть, как окружавшие его люди, так ничего и не сделав для человечества; Северьян пытался быть не похожим на остальных, но в сущности делал все то же, что и они, лишь по другому называя. И тогда он решил, что единственным спасением будет вырваться из этого мира, улететь с Земли в мир, где все по-другому, где и жизнь будет другой. Он стал упорно копить на билет, хотя бы на самый дешевый, в земную колонию, но понимал, что на это, скорее всего, уйдет вся его жизнь.

Но, неожиданно, счастье улыбнулась Северьяну. Пасмурным утром, Северьян, как обычно, сидел в своей антикварной библиотеке и пил чай. Покупателей не было и не предвещалось сегодня. Вдруг, звякнул колокольчик, привязанный к двери, и вошел пожилой человек. Он с интересом оглядел Северьяна.

«Что вы хотели?» — вежливо осведомился Северьян. 

Старик задумчиво поглаживал бороду. «Новой жизни я бы хотел! Молодости». — иронически ответил он. 

Трощинский строго нахмурился и поправил очки. — «Простите, но даже в этой старой лавке вряд ли ее можно найти…» 

Старик улыбнулся — «Я знаю…» Он огляделся кругом и вдруг какой-то огонь зажегся в его глазах.

«Вот ты!» — он подошел к прилавку и упер в него руки, пристально глядя на Северьяна — «Сколько тебе лет, ты так молод! И что ты делаешь? Ты торчишь в пыльной лавке! Скоро ты обрастешь ее старьем и сам станешь антикваром! Живи, живи пока у тебя есть твоя жизнь! Я тоже не понимал этого в твои годы, гнался за славой и богатством, и как теперь меня тошнит от них! Лучше бы я веселился с друзьями, гулял с девушками, радовался мелочам, которые имел, а не гнался за призраком мечты!» — расстроенно вещал старик пораженному Северьяну.

«У меня нет и мелочей». — проворчал Северьян себе под нос, но посетитель расслышал его. 

«Есть, уверен, есть, ты просто их не замечаешь, или делаешь вид, что их нет! Вот, скажи, скажи, о чем ты мечтаешь? Популярность, деньги? Любовь какой-нибудь красавицы?» — старик всплеснул руками.

«Я бы хотел попасть в земную колонию… Говорят, там все по другому, там есть зеленые леса и чистая вода, и царят покой и порядок… Там бы я смог по новому начать жить и мне не надо было бы торчать тут!» — мечтательно протянул Северьян. 

Старик порылся в карманах и вдруг вывалил на стол огромную пачку денег. Северьян непонимающе уставился на него. «Что?» — наконец проворчал он.

«Бери! Лети в колонию! Мне больше не нужен этот мусор, а ты, я смотрю, пока все не распробуешь сам, не поймешь, так что давай! Действуй». Северьян ошарашенно вытаращил глаза. 

«Но… С вами все в порядке?! Я не могу просто так взять… Все эти деньги». 

Старик стукнул руками об прилавок — «Ну хорошо, я куплю у тебя… Вот эту книгу!» Он схватил первую попавшуюся. 

«Но она стоит…» — попытался возразить Трощинский. Старик схватил его за плечи и потряс — «Не глупи! Радуйся жизни, пока она есть, успей повеселиться, а мне уже терять нечего!» Северьян молча глядел, как старик, взяв книгу, идет к двери.

«Спасибо!» — выкрикнул он, когда старик был уже в дверях. Тот в ответ ухмыльнулся.

На следующий день, все еще не веря в реальность происходящего, Северьян взял часть денег и сходил их проверить — они были настоящими. Этой суммы хватило бы ему на билет в один конец… Он не знал, как быть. Ему стало страшно, так страшно, что он побежал домой и просто повалился на кровать, натянув на голову одеяло.

Тихо тикали часы. Трощинский сел на кровати и задумался. «Вещей у меня почти нет. Держит меня тут только работа. Деньги есть. Вернуться я назад не смогу. Сестре отправлю телеграмму — напишу на станцию, там найдут ее номер и куда надо пошлют, хоть на Землю, хоть на Марс… Вполне реально улететь, хоть завтра… А если там и правда так, как говорят люди?! Я бы мог наконец обрести счастливую жизнь…» — Северьян потер руками виски, размышляя.

Прошел еще день, и Северьян, с трясущимися руками, надев самую опрятную одежду, какая у него была, пошел в космопорт, в заветную контору, отправляющую в новый райский мир. Красивая девушка, с раскрашенным, не живым лицом, монотонным голосом стала отвечать на все его вопросы: о колонии, ее устройстве, жизни, работе и прочем, необходимым для существования. 

Почти час проговорив с ней, спрашивая по много раз одно и тоже, Северьян все же решился и, протянув пачку денег размалеванной девчушке, жадно впился пальцами в пластиковый, похожий на карточку, билет, выданный ему взамен.

«Через неделю в 5 вечера, тут же, ваш корабль отходит». — сказала девушка, удаляясь. Трощинский тоже вышел прочь. Перед глазами плыл туман, сердце бешено колотилось. 

«Через неделю! Улетит навсегда!» — повторялось, как заевшая пластика, в его голове. Со следующего дня Северьян начал собирать все вещи в квартире и в лавке, что бы ничего больше не оставить тут, и сдать то, что ему не понадобится в какие-нибудь надежные чужие руки. Он написал письмо сестре специальным каналом, указав не адрес, а ее имя и личные данные, надеясь, что система станции отыщет ее или хотя бы корабль ее команды.

В последний день перед отъездом Северьян уволился из библиотеки и, почти не спав всю ночь, с утра направился, наконец, в космопорт, взяв с собой все свои не многочисленные вещи. В космопорте было не многолюдно, в основном в колонию летели богачи. 

Северьян неуверенно прошел к охранным турникетам и под презрительными и недоверчивыми взглядами других пассажиров, приложил билет и вошел во внутреннюю залу. Тут было светло, стояли кресла и через прозрачную стену было видно площадку со стоявшим там огромным звездолетом.

Чуть ли не 15 минут стоял Трощинский с открытым ртом, уставившись на это чудо. Время отлета неумолимо приближалось; Северьяну казалось, что он сейчас упадет в обморок, а может и вовсе умрет, но с ним ничего не случилось. И вот, скучный женский голос в динамике сообщил о посадке. Равнодушно и уверенно направились все к дверям, лишь Трощинский шел, заплетающимися ногами, постоянно сталкиваясь с другими людьми, даже не видя их.

Вот все ближе корабль… Вот он уже подымается… Его вещи и вещи остальных забрали в отдельный отсек, когда они зашли, а их самих проводили во внутрь к капсулам, в которых им предстояло спать во время долгого полета. Пораженно рассматривал Северьян каждый провод, кнопку и винтик на этих камерах, похожих на огромные стеклянные трубки, вставленные в держатели с экранами. 

Здесь, такая же как в порту, безликая девушка, подходит к Северьяну, все объясняет, помогает сесть и надеть на голову обруч с проводами и диодами… Вот крышка капсулы закрывается над ним, Северьян закрывает глаза и все исчезает — и мир, и волнение, и желания… Космический сон — пустой и холодный.

***

Вдалеке, словно за стеной стали, слышны голоса, вот они все громче и громе… Трощинский открыл глаза. Перед ним стояла та же девушка и отсоединяла диоды. Северьян потер голову; в висках слегка покалывало. Девушка осведомилась, как его самочувствие. Северьян сказал, что хорошо и она, убрав все приборы, помогла ему встать.

Трощинский неуверенно пошевелил затекшими ногами и направился за вещами во второй отсек. Найдя свой драный чемодан и не менее драный рюкзак, он снова, с волнительно трепещущим сердцем, пошел за остальными к выходу из корабля.

Сияние солнца и яркость красок ослепили Северьяна, и он закрылся рукой от них; здесь все было светло и зелено; дорожки, идущие от космопорта — ровные и чистые; в воздухе пахло чем-то невероятным и приятным, а в неестественно голубом, даже каком-то зеленоватом, небе, сияло большое, фиолетовое-голубое солнце. Северьян чуть не свалился с лестницы от восхищения.

Дальше все шли в регистрационный пункт. Там, другая девушка, со смуглым, живым, приятным лицом и мягким взглядом, расспрашивала пассажиров об их личностях, составляя регистрационные карты. Трощинский тоже подошел ней и назвал свое имя, возраст, другие нужные данные, а так же то, что он приехал сюда жить. Ему выдали персональный мини-компьютер, какие были тут у всех на руках, и показывали время, новости, а также давали возможность подключения к различным услугам.

Узнав, не без сожаления, что заплатил он лишь за перелет, Северьян купил самую дешевую квартиру, какая тут была, и выяснил, на какую работу ему можно устроиться. Северьяну понравилось, как описала девушка работу садовника-эколога; Трощинский вообще никогда в жизни не видел растений, вот так в живую и много, только отец иногда привозил им их из своих экспедиций и потому юноша решил, что они ему понравятся.

И так, Северьян оказался в земной колонии, где остался жить. Разложил свои вещи в своей новой маленькой уютной комнате, попробовал прийти на работу в дендрологический сад, куда его приняли на пробный срок, и все казалось ему прекрасно и замечательно. Хотя большинством окружающих тут были зазнавшиеся богачи, было много и обычных, простых, приятных людей, вполне хорошо к Трощинскому относящихся, и он был беспредельно счастлив.

Северьян уже видел, как начинается его новая, прекрасная жизнь и благодарил самыми лучшими словами старика, так нелепо забредшего в его библиотеку. На планете-колонии была уже целая страна, вполне обжитая людьми, но большая часть поверхности планеты все равно была еще не исследованной, не смотря на то, что сама планета была во много раз меньше Земли; и Северьян мечтал, что если он сможет хорошо работать в саду, его однажды возьмут в такую исследовательскую экспедицию на другую сторону их планеты, как ученого-ботаника, и он совершит какое-нибудь значительное открытие.

Через пару дней проживания в колонии, Северьян получил письмо от сестры; Феодора рассказывала, что возникли трудности на одной заставе, но теперь все разрешилось; она рассказывала о своих приключениях, путешествиях и исследованиях, говорила, что еще всего пара лет, и их экипаж найдет вторую планету пригодную для начала обустройства другой колонии… Северьян искренне улыбался, читая эти строки — он был так рад, что готов был поверить во что угодно. Он написал Феодоре ответ, рассказав, что случилось с ним самим.

Прошло несколько месяцев; жизнь продолжала играть всеми красками перед Северьяном. Сегодня он работал в саду, вскапывая и засаживая новыми цветами клумбу у главной аллеи. Мимо проходило множество разнообразных людей, коих он с интересом рассматривал. Один белокурый юноша сел, в одиночестве, на скамейку против него и стал читать какую-то книгу. Юноша был явно на несколько лет моложе Северьяна и очень красив, но издалека, Северьян не мог его хорошо разглядеть.

Несколько следующих дней подряд Северьян снова видел того молодого человека одного в парке. В один из дней, Северьян и незнакомец столкнулись в проходе. Трощинский нес ящик ярко-желтых мелких цветочков. Белокурый юноша ничего не нес, но пройти Северьяну не дал; может, растерялся, а может и правда считал, что уступить должны ему.

Трощинский сердито глянул прямо в светло-карие, задумчивые глаза юноши, и тот смущенно покраснел. Северьян сразу же отшатнулся, пропуская его вперед. Юноша удивленно обернулся вслед. Северьян не оглядывался, но чувствовал изучающий взгляд незнакомца на себе. Он не знал, подойти к нему и заговорить, если встретит завтра, или не стоит? Мало ли кем он мог быть…

Северьян вспомнил слова старика, сказавшего, что он летел сюда, как раз таки, что бы жить, но он не мог заставиться себя жить; Северьян боялся общаться с людьми и не знал, как перестать. Он размышлял весь день, но даже когда вечером белокурый ангел снова появился в воротах парка, Северьян так ничего не решил, и, лишь покраснев, проводил его взглядом. Юноша покосился на Северьяна и сделал вид, что читает книгу, пытаясь закрыться ей от Трощинского, и тот отвернулся.

В конце концов, Северьян, неся в один из дней ящик красных больших цветов, прошел мимо лавочки, на которой сидел юноша; их взгляды встретились, Северьян снова покраснел и остановился. 

«Здравствуй» — сказал он.   
Юноша пожал плечами — «Привет».   
«Что читаете?» — вежливо осведомился Трощинский.   
«Пожирателя миров». — насмешливо прищурив глаза, ответил юноша. На книге и правда значилось такое название.   
«От чего же? Ужасы любите?» — Трощинский слегка улыбнулся. Юноша пожал плечиками.

«Здесь все так скучно! Так хорошо и правильно… Меня напрягает это. Должен я хоть чем-то развлекаться и разряжать обстановку?» — он потряс книгой. 

«Разве это не хорошо?» — спросил Северьян слегка удивленно — «Покой, мир…» 

Юноша вновь пожал плечами — «Может и хорошо, но только не тогда, когда больше сравнивать тебе не с чем…» Оба замолчали. 

«Как вас зовут?» — спросил Северьян.   
Юноша прикусил тонкие губы — «А вас?» -спросил он.   
Северьян назвал свое имя.   
Юноша встал с лавочки и улыбаясь, протянул ему руку — «Я Анатолий». Северьян пожал руку, снова слегка покраснев.

На Земле Северьян не встречал таких простых и открытых людей, готовых болтать на посредственные темы. Они поговорили еще немного, и Анатолий сказал, что его мать и отец, достаточно богатый человек, не любят, когда он опаздывает. Северьян кивнул на прощание. 

Они стали часто видеться в саду; им всегда было о чем поговорить; Северьян все так же краснел, оказываясь слишком близко с Анатолием; тот это видел, но ничего не говорил, но позволял Северьяну обнимать его, приставать к нему, водить за руки и дарить подарки.

Северьян осознал, что влюбился; раньше он никогда не любил и даже не задумывался о подобных чувствах; жизнь его полна была других забот, да и люди вокруг скорее вызывали отвращение. Такой не обычный человек, какого бы пола он не был, не мог не поразить его. То, что Анатолию кажется нормальным подобное мнение Северьяна, лишь вызывало еще большее восхищение и благодарность.

Был выходной день. Анатолий и Северьян сидели на лавочке рядом. Северьян вплетал в кудрявые светлые волосы Анатолия, положившего голову ему на плечо, мелкие голубые цветы. Северьян осознавал, что ни один из них не посмеет признаться другому в своих чувствах, и понимал, что, наверное, стоит ему, но не мог этого сделать из-за своей ужасной природной скромности и нерешительности.

Прошел еще год. Северьян и Анатолий все продолжали общаться, как раньше. Северьян не мог понять, как относиться к нему Анатолий и боялся этого. Постепенно, что-то мрачное снова стало накатываться на него; в исследовательские экспедиции его не брали, хотя он хорошо знал растения и ботанику и поднялся в должности по работе; дни были достаточно однообразны — такие же, как на Земле, лишь в яркой и цветной обертке. Анатолий напоминал ему какого-то призрака, красивый образ, который не способен удержаться тут с ним на земле, и он стал чувствовать, ту же грусть, что и дома.

Анатолий видел это, видел печаль в глазах друга, видел, что тот больше не играет с ним и не краснеет рядом, и думал, что тот разлюбил его, раз ничего так и не сделал. Еще через некоторое время они стали отдаляться, и Северьян в ужасе смотрел на эту неизбежность, подумав, так же, как Анатолий, и бывший не в силах навязать ему своих чувств.

Они не говорили почти месяц; и случайно столкнулись на улице. «Анатолий!»-воскликнул Северьян. 

«Что?» — недовольно буркнул тот. Северьян молча стоял, не зная, что ответить и ярко покраснел, а Анатолий, развернувшись, ушел. Северьян, горестно прошептав ругательства себе под нос, пошел домой и, в сердцах стукнув по стене кулаком, повалился в кресло, стоявшее в гостиной.

Прошел час, может больше; кто-то звонил в дверь. Северьян не желал ни с кем говорить и, увидев на столе рядом с собой снятый им мини-компьютер, подключенный так же и к системе дома, приказал узнать, кто пришел. Система отрапортовала, что Анатолий, и Трощинский велел впустить его.

Анатолий зашел в комнату. Северьян сидел в большом цветном кресле, опустив голову и обхватил руками колени. Анатолий тихо позвал его и тот приподнял голову. Слабо улыбнувшись в ответ, Северьян кивнул на второе кресло, стоявшие напротив, около стола. Антолий растерянно сел. Северьян тер друг о друга свои сухие пальцы.

«Я… Я словно растворяюсь, исчезаю, превращаюсь в серую безликую тень. Яркая лампочка идей, мечтаний, радости, когда-то светившая во мне, горит все бледнее и бледнее, и сейчас, я больше не могу не веселиться, не радоваться, не придумывать чего-либо… Мне страшно, что будет, если она потухнет совсем, навсегда…» — начал он.

Анатолий молча слушал.

«Когда-то давно, на Земле, я мог выдумывать самые невероятные штуки, пытался воплотить их, не боялся мнения других и чужих суждений! Как это было прекрасно, тонуть в разноцветном вихре, нестись куда-то, говорить о чем-то любому встречному, не думая о последствиях, вообще ни о чем, кроме своей мечты! О, мне и сейчас плевать на жизнь и других людей, но я больше не могу, не могу выбежать на улицу в одной рубашке, петь и смеяться, не могу строить безумные изобретения, пусть не работающие, но изобретения… Я разучился быть экспериментатором. Стал потребителем.

Да я даже банально тему для разговора с кем-то не могу найти! Я словно разучился думать обо всем, кроме насущных проблем этого серого мира, о проблемах, которые раньше никогда не волновали и не останавливали меня… Я словно вдруг понял, как в сущности я глуп и нелеп и как бессмысленны все мои мечты, творения, они же просто ничто, как и я сам! И у меня больше нет ни сил, ни желания тратить остатки энергии, затрачиваемой на выживание, на все это, ведь все равно в моих мечтах нет ничего, кроме пустых слов. Ни пользы, ни славы, ни денег, ни помощи мне или кому бы то ни было, это не принесет…

Я решил жить как все, заботиться о работе, карьере, прочей тошнотворной для меня ерунде, о которой все, кто окружал меня, постоянно говорили мне, и потому вдруг мне стало ужасно обидно, что меня не понимают, что надо мной смеются, что все укоряют меня, словно я последнее ничтожество, у которого куча проблем (о которых я и не знал!) и исправить которые и сделать меня „нормальным человеком“ может только серьезная работа и полное уничтожение всего этого „жалкого, никчемного бреда, которым я забиваю свою голову“, как они выражались! И я поверил, поверил в то, что все, ради чего я жил, что все, что было мной и моей душой — мусор, и закопал это все на самое дно своего сознания.

Но вот, прошла пара лет, а мне становилось все хуже и хуже. Идеи и мечты, которые я так старательно убивал в себе, кажется, теперь по настоящему умерли во мне, оставив лишь жалкий отблеск былого. „Важная, нормальная, достойная жизни работа“ которую все меня заставляли делать, по прежнему вызывала лишь ненависть и отвращение. Я так и не понял, почему она нормальна, в отличии от моих идей, и, наверное, никогда не смогу. Она и эта жизнь „которой я должен был жить“ медленно, но верно уничтожали меня, разъедали изнутри, поглощали в себя мой свет, мою душу, оставляя лишь злобу, отчаяние и непомерную усталость.

И вроде бы я и ничего не делал, но постоянно хотел спать, у меня постоянно что-то болело, в голове было пусто, из рук все валилось, говорить ни с кем и не о чем не хотелось, да и не получалось, даже если пытался. Потеряв себя, я потерял все: жизнь и ее смысл, мечты и желания, веру и надежду. И я только сейчас по-настоящему пожалел об этом. Какой же я был идиот, что пытался сделать из себя кого-то другого, кем никогда не являлся, кем никогда не мог быть! Но осознавать постоянно свое уродство, не правильность, непохожесть, было просто не выносимо, особенно от того, что каждый, кто был близок мне, да и вообще, окружал меня, чуть ли не каждый день по нескольку раз напоминал мне об этом или, того хуже, ругали и унижали за это!

Я уничтожил свою жизнь и свое будущее и вряд ли уже построю снова. Все, через что я прошел, уже не вернет моего прежнего, веселого и полного идей и планов характера… Так я стал никем. Безвозвратно потерял настоящего себя, новым заменить не хватило сил, да и противоречил этот новый характер всей моей сущности… Я просто сломался. Стал блеклой тенью, искажённым зеркалом, в котором каждый видел, что хотел, но никогда не видел меня.

Я не знал, как и зачем жить. Впрочем, как и за чем умирать, я тоже не знал. Я не хотел ни того, ни другого. Я просто хотел исчезнуть из этого мира и никогда больше туда не возвращаться, оказаться там, где мне было бы хорошо — в мире, где мне нашлось бы место, где бы меня поняли, где заинтересовались бы моими идеями, где не презирали бы мои мечты и мой образ мысли, где бы меня полюбили, таким, какой я есть, несмотря на мой сложный характер, полюбили бы за то, за что там ненавидели…

Я подумал, что тут, в звездной колонии, все будет именно так, и поначалу так и было, я снова стал возрождаться… Но потом, пожив тут, я вдруг увидел, что и здесь все точно так же… Жизнь — это всего лишь болезнь, единственное лекарство от которой — смерть». — Северьян уткнулся головой в острые худые коленки. По его лицу текли слезы и он смотрел на них, не понимая, почему они текут. Лицо его стало еще бледнее, но ни на нем, ни в глазах его не изменилось абсолютно ничего, да и внутри было все так же серо и пусто, лишь где-то в самой глубине что-то болезненно сжалось.

Он жалел о испорченном прошлом, неосуществимом будущем и пустом, безрадостном настоящим. «Даже сейчас, я могу молча стоять или сидеть рядом с кем-то, но они не будут замечать меня, словно меня не существует, словно я и впрямь тень… С другой стороны, конечно, я могу многое узнать и выяснить, ведь при мне могут сказать все, что угодно, ведь даже за человека не считают». — он усмехнулся — «Удобно и страшно. Я и сам не знаю, чего я, собственно хочу… Два разных человека, два разных характера, борющихся за право обладания телом. Один был раньше, другого придумал я сам… Но я уже и забыл, кто из них кто именно…

Я даже без понятия, кто из них настоящий я, да и вообще есть ли среди них настоящий? Быть может, все они лишь собраны из кусочков отражений других людей и персонажей, встреченных, увиденных или услышанных мной… А я всегда был лишь серой тенью, просто теперь осознал это, перестал надевать на себя слепленные и выдуманные самим же маски различных людей?» — он истерически рассмеялся.

Анатолий глядел на него широко раскрытыми, печальными глазами и молчал. «Пожалуйста, Анатолий… Чего тебе стоит хоть немного побыть со мной? Только один раз, и никто не узнает, а ты забудешь об этом… Быть может, я скоро умру, не дай умереть мне несчастным! Никто мне больше не поможет!» — он поднял лохматую голову и взглянул прямо в глаза Анатолия. Тот слегка покраснел. Ему тоже захотелось плакать от всех страшных, сказанных Северьяном, слов. Анатолий, шатаясь, поднялся со своего кресла и подошел к креслу Северьяна. Тот молча смотрел на него пустыми серыми глазами. Анатолий сел на ручку кресла и упершись одной рукой о его спинку, потянулся к Северьяну, прикрыв глаза, не в силах вынести его мучительного, плачущего, уже без слез, взгляда.

Северьян осторожно взял его рукой за шею и нежно коснулся его губ. Анатолий открыл глаза. 

«Почему… Почему не тогда?!» — в отчаянье спросил он, опуская голову на плечо Северьяна. 

Тот посадил его себе на колени и ласково отодвинул со лба кудрявые волосы.   
«Я не мог… Сказать тебе, сказать того, что действительно думаю. Но разве важно время? Мы не изменились, и наши чувства тоже. Времени прошло не так уж и много…»

Анатолий с любопытством смотрел на Северьяна; он и вправду видел, что в представлении Северьяна время шло совсем не так, как шло оно в реальности… 

«Время важно, Северьян! Мы… Переезжаем. У отца какие-то дела и он должен ехать, и берет меня, маму и маленькую сестру с собой. У отца много денег, для него такие перелеты — пустяк… Если бы мы с тобой раньше…» 

Руки Северьяна задрожали и он больно впился ими в плечи Анатолия. 

«Прости меня… Но… Когда? Когда вы улетаете?» — голос Северьяна дрогнул, и глаза снова стали теми же печальными. 

«Через две недели». — тихо выговорил Анатолий.

Северьян вздохнул, продолжая гладить юношу за плечи.   
«Что же я наделал». — сказал Трощинский — «Я думал, что если я окажусь в другом мире, то сам стану другим, а оказалось, что нет никакой разницы, потому что я — все еще такой же…» 

Анатолий обнял его за шею, крепко к нему прижимаясь. — «Не расстраивайся так, Северьян! Раз мир не смог поменять тебя к лучшему, может я смогу?» — спросил он с надеждой. — «Мне бы хотелось думать, что я смогу сделать что-то хорошее для тебя и сделать тебя счастливее…»

Трощинский растерянно качнул головой. Он уже жалел о сказанном, но это было правдой, так долго мучившей его… Северьян вновь почувствовал себя опустошенным и не способным жить, жить особенно после того, как единственное, что его держало, уедет. Этот мир много лучше предыдущего, но и у него были недостатки…

Северьян взял Анатолия за подбородок и снова стал целовать; он целовал долго и нежно, так, что Анатолий по-настоящему ярко покраснел, впервые со дня их встречи. Карие умные глаза Анатолия преданно сияли. 

«Как бы далеко я не уехал, я всегда буду вашим и с вами…» — тихо сказал он, опуская голову. Северьян улыбнулся и запустил руки под кружевную кофту Анатолия. Тот продолжал доверчиво смотреть на Трощинского и обнимать за плечи. Щеки Северьяна ярко вспыхнули, и он бережно взял Анатолия на руки; в глазах его стоял молчаливый вопрос. Анатолий все понял, и лишь покорно положил голову на грудь Северьяна, в знак своего согласия.

Почти каждый день этих двух недель Анатолий был с Северьяном. Северьян смастерил красивый кулон, изображавший далекое земное созвездие, и надел Анатолию на шею. 

В воскресенье, они прощались последний раз; семья Анатолия больше не прилетала в ту колонию, и Анатолий не знал, жив ли еще Северьян или нет, но никогда не смог он полюбить другого, и никогда не снимал подаренного украшения.   
Он подолгу сидел и молча смотрел на ночное, далекое небо, вспоминая печальные, так похожие на сияние этих дальних звезд, глаза Северьяна.

05.04.15


End file.
